I'll Show Her Why She Needs Me - An InuYasha Fanfiction
by InuYashaAfterStories
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a huge fight that results in Inuyasha leaving his friends. Kagome soon regrets her words and actions, and sets out to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha, though, has already decided that he will not go back until Kagome truly understands why she needs him. This story has not yet been completely planned, I know where I want to go with it,but the end is undecided.
1. Unforgivable

_(read the disclaimer! : I don't own any of the characters used in this. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is my own story of an aftermath of what happens after the original story ended.)_

 **Protologue**

In Japan 500 years ago when demons existed, In a valley, where the sakura trees flowered, and scattered pink petals drifted in the wind, It looked beautiful, perfect for a picnic or festival. A group known for the defeat of Naraku, and for restoring the Sacred Jewel, was using the very scene as a rest stop. However, for them, this beautiful scenery did not change the 'mood' for their group.

 **Chapter 1**

"Maybe we don't need you in this group anymore!" Kagome screamed.

"Well maybe," Inuyasha argued "you do!"

Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing for as long as I could remember, and I was growing tired of it.

"Miroku," I called to my husband trying with all of my might to sound as calm as ever. "Could you please do something about those two?" Miroku answered me even calmer, but I knew he was as agitated as I was.

"Sango, you say that as if they are our children." He said while bathing our youngest at the river's edge, "There is nothing we can do , and nothing we could have done in the first place to prevent their fighting." Miroku paused and looked at the two.

"Fine! I don't need you! I'll just leave! We'll see how long it takes for you to come back to me!" Inuyasha screamed, turning to leave into the thick forest. Shippo immediately jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha please! Don't leave, we need you!" He squeaked, his high pitched voice even higher than usual.

"See Kagome, Shippo knows I'm right! One day without me and you guys'll be dead before ya' know it!" Inuyasha said still screaming.

"We don't need him Shippo, he can leave if he wants to!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" I pleaded "Please see reason!". This was the first time Inuyasha had ever 'really' been about to leave! The two would always threaten each other about seceding from the group, but never had they actually been about to! We all were important members to the group, and we need each other most now! Something was bringing back the dead. It had brung back Naraku and with him the Band of Seven, and all the other villains that were alive within his time. Without Inuyasha and we would have died fighting Naraku!

"Ya' know," Inuyasha shouted "I don't even care OK? You can stay here and believe all you want. But mark my words! I'll show you why you need me!" With that he stormed off. We lost him. He was gone now.


	2. I'll Use You To Get There

"I can't believe her!" I thought, "I'm right! She needs my help! All of them do!" "She must be doubting my strength, so I guess I'll just have to prove it to her!'. "Easy!" I said. Stomping off into the distance, I continued to rage about it in my mind. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I just….keep walking…. Like I knew where I was heading yet…. I didn't. "I'm sure they think I'm gonna come back, huh?" I mumbled "Yeah right!". I suddenly stopped. ' _Hold on,' I_ thought ' _Where_ _am I?'._ The realization of the fact the I had no idea where I was, spooked me. I was in a forest. I could figure out that much, with the trees and bramble thickets. It was... dark, very dark. The trees blocked almost all sunlight from getting past. I could hear crows squawking in the distance. This was most definitely a forest, but a creepy one it far had I gone, I had been running after all. I continued to observe my surroundings. I couldn't hear anyone, but I could smell something somewhere near, and It was slightly familiar… The Band of Seven! Mainly I could smell Jakotsu, and even as little as I wanted to see him, I had little to no other choices to find out where I was and how to get out of werever was here. Though, more or less I had a plan.

I walked toward their sent. It was easy to smell them, they smelled of corpses and grave soil. It wasn't the best smell in the world but It was at least it was somewhat faint on them now, since coming back to life for the second time. I walked less than a mile before I reached my destination.

"What the heck, are you do'in!" I shouted. Jakotsu had taken down the top of his Kimono off and was waving it my direction!

"I've told you before haven't I ~? I'm helping you track my sent, because that's what you're following right~?" Jakotsu chuckled.

"Whatever, quit being weird!" I said in a tempered voice.

"How painfully cruel of you to say to Inuyasha~!" Jakotsu whined.

"Shut Up and put your shirt back on!" I shouted.

"Jakotsu!" A voice called, as Jakotsu finished re-tieing his kimono. Bankotsu appeared with the rest of the Band of Seven. He and the others stared at Inuyasha. He had been their main threat after all and he had killed about half of them. "Shouldn't you be with Kagome and the rest of your little group?" He asked with annoyance. I snarled with disgust at the mention of her.

"No," I spat "I'm not going back to her in a million years!" I realized suddenly that if I were going to pull this off I was gonna need act kind toward them. In a calm voice I explained, "I left her because I no longer had Interest in her.". The Band of Seven was quiet, staring with hate, unlike Jakotsu, whose eyes seemed to be sparkling with hope that he would get the chance to date me now that I was single. "I followed Jakotsu's sent to find _**you**_ , Bankotsu." I paused waiting for somebody to speak. Nobody did so I continued, "I have a favor to ask of you, an offer really." I said.

"Really…" Bankotsu spoke in a low voice. I smirked,he was being awfully cautious. That was what a good leader might do, but why with him when before they had thought that they, a bunch of humans, were stronger than demons. Which, I had to admit when it came to it, they were right. At least they learned their lesson to mess with me though, I thought.

"This might sound odd," I said, careful not to smile and make them think what I knew it really was. "But I would like to join The Band of Seven, weather or not you want me as of now, I can be quite useful if given the right task, also I want you to take me to Naraku, sometime, I need to ask a favor of him too." I said acting completely normal.

"What's in it for us?" Bankotsu said. Was he stupid, I basically just told him less than a second ago! I attempted to repeat myself, in a calm voice.

"I travel with you and do what you want." My voice was as calm as I was ever going to get it. But Bankotsu repeated himself as well, different wording at the least.

"And what will that bring us." He sounded a bit irritated now. Was I going to have to repeat myself again?!

"And what will that bring us." I said a bit irritated with him. Of course I understood he would do what I want, but what need did I have for him. We didn't even have connections with Naraku anymore. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of him since I died. Telling Inuyasha this would save me a lot of time, but I want to find out exactly what he wants from Naraku,. Inuyasha again repeated himself, with an attitude this time though.

"Like I said, I travel with you and do what you want, how much clearer could that get, all you gotta say is deal or no deal!" He said impatiently.

I didn't like his attitude, but the odd thought of him, traveling alone, offering to join the band of seven, meaning he would kill innocent humans, and wanting to speak with Naraku, the thought was too odd to be considered odd, or even be real, right? I kept calm, despite his attitude. I figured it would be best to just tell him, but I could tell my brothers wouldn't be happy with me for letting him join.

"I get your message," I said calmly "but I've got no use for you on my team." Inuyasha looked almost disappointed. Unexpectedly Jakotsu spoke up.

"Oh~ Please, brother Bankotsu! Can't he come with us!", of course Jakotsu would be the only one happy to have him. Inuyasha seemed to take Jakotsu as a way to aid him into our group. I could see his smile, his smirk. I knew he only wanted to use us, but the curiosity of what he would say to Naraku still tugged at my thoughts. "Find him a use," I said trying to make it not so obvious that I did want him, "and he can come.". Mukotsu joined in.

"Do you know how to cook?" The short ugly man asked.

"I do." Inuyasha said. We had all become accustomed to finding leftovers from the villages we slaughtered. The food got old quick and wasn't very tasty anyway, so I could understand why that had been Mukotsu first question.

"How good is it?" Renkotsu said.

"How goods what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your cooking." Suikotsu said.

"Ask me that? Why not try it instead?" Inuyasha said simply.

"Sounds good~!" Jakotsu said, then he turned to me. "Brother Bankotsu, won't you let us eat his food?". I still didn't trust Inuyasha completely, but the old village food was pretty gross, so I gave in.

"Sure…" I said with a sigh.

We took off, walking no more than a few miles before we found a suitable forest clearing that we could use as a rest stop. I and the rest of the band of seven sat down on the grass. Bankotsu sat close to me, most likely intending to talk with me about why he had let Inuyasha join. Before this though he gave Inuyasha his first order.

"Inuyasha! You may start by getting logs for us to sit on, rather than bare grass. You might also want to get firewood. Can't cook without it." He said. Inuyasha didn't seem to be happy about the fact the Bankotsu was treating him like a servant already, but he set off into the forest to gather wood anyway. "Renkotsu," Bankotsu whispered to me, I looked at him, "You would not be so upset with my decision if I did let him join us?".

"You are our leader, Brother," I said to him, "I trust that you have good reason for the decisions you make for The Band of Seven.". He nodded, and then got up, and sat down next to Jakotsu, and spoke a few words to him. Probably warnings not to annoy Inuyasha to death. I stared at blades of grass. I never quite understood why we called each other 'brother', we weren't even actually brothers, or related at all. Just friends that happen to all have the last part of our names end with 'kotsu'. Before I knew it Inuyasha had returned, the demon was able to carry all the firewood and 4 huge logs, all at once. Demon strength was truly incredible! We sat on the logs and I spoke to Bankotsu about Inuyasha's name and what we should address him by if he did actually end up joining us, Asking if we would call him something like 'Inukotsu' to keep our reputation, and If we would address him by 'brother'. Bankotsu had said he would discuss it with the whole group, including Inuyasha, all at the same time. We turned to Inuyasha as he mumbled to himself.

"Come on...," Inuyasha grumbled as he struggled to start the fire. "Damn wind!" he said. Sighing he turned to me. "Mind helping me out? Use some of your fire stuff." he said. True it was my specialty, fire and all. I pulled out the odd looking bottle and drank some of the fluid inside. Inuyasha had seen this before so he knew what to expect, and moved aside. I blew hot flames from my mouth, the wood caught fire, and Inuyasha smiled and said his thanks. He tended to it for a while until it burned strong. He then went off to gather his ingredients. He came back with a whole bunch of herbs, fruits and vegetables, Most of them I didn't even recognize. Inuyasha took out a Suribachi bowl, a bowl that was unglazed and scored with ridges, they were usually used for grinding sesame seeds. He took out a Surikogi, a wooden pestle, used for grinding the seeds. Where had he got those? He threw a few herbs at a time in the bowl and crushed and grinded them with the Surikogi. "Jakotsu?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jakotsu said happily. Inuyasha handed Jakotsu a bucket,

"Could you go and get some water for me?" Inuyasha said, his eyes not leaving the herbs he was preparing. Jakotsu, without saying a word, got up immediately and ran away into the forest holding the bucket Inuyasha had given him. Inuyasha threw in a few more herbs, and repeated his grinding action. To Mukotsu this action looked familiar, he did this often to ingredients he used to make his poisons, that was Mukotsu's specialty. Inuyasha set aside the herbs, and looked up to see if Jakotsu had returned, He hadn't yet, but even though he had ran there, he couldn't run back without spilling all the water, so it was understandable. Inuyasha took a piece of firewood he had collected, this piece was flat and had no bark on it. He placed it in his lap and got one of the vegetables he had gathered. It was green and looked sort of like a deformed apple. After a while I recognized this as a Green Pepper. Surprisingly, he cut it up with his sword. I had heard that his sword had two forms, the huge sharp version, that I usually saw, and this one, it's blade was just as long but it was thin, dull, and looked really old. From what I had heard, this version of wasn't supposed to be able to cut anything. Jakotsu came back shortly after Inuyasha had cut his third Pepper. Inuyasha took the the bucket of water from Jakotsu and dumped it in a large bowl. After a while of watching him, we all seemed to get bored. I and Bankotsu talked together for awhile, mostly about the latest army's looking for mercenaries and which ones we might be volunteering for, that's what we did. Each one of us came from a not so happy story but eventually, we all found each other. Bankotsu and Jakotsu apparently grew up in the same village, both had killed their parents. They escaped from the village together and became the first two members of the Band of Seven. When Jakotsu came over and joined our chitchat, we dropped the business talk and talked like friends would. About an hour passed before Inuyasha finally announced his meal was done.

"Lunch is served." He said with a rather confident voice.

"It's about time," Bankotsu said, though, he seemed rather grateful that the food was done.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, since it would be your first time to taste my cooking, I wanted to make it as full course as I knew how to do." He said with a smile. Inuyasha took eight wooden plates and gave one to each of us, the eighth was for him.

"Now, I don't know how much of what you want so feel free to instead get your own food." He said pouring some liquid into wooden cups.

"There's Sushi, Rice, and even my personal favourite, Ramen. There are bowls for the Ramen over there, Homemade Soy Sauce, and chopsticks over there.". He finished by giving us each a cup. The drink it held was pinkish-purple. Jakotsu sniffed it.

"It smells kind of sweet!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"What… is it?" Suikotsu said.

"It's a juice made from Berries and Fruit, trust me you'll love it!" He said with a smile.

After dinner, we all went straight to bed. With our full stomachs I doubt we could have kept awake any longer even if we had wanted to. The food had been amazingly delicious, and Inuyasha had been showered with compliments for the rest of the night.


	3. A Semster Test

_(This Chapter is leftover from my original design for this story, which was in the horror genre. I decided not to go with horror though, and instead spiced it up with a little mystery and suspense, and minor adventure. I liked this chapter though, and edited it some to make it fit in, hope you like!)_

"Suikotsu! Get up, I've got an assignment for you." I heard Bankotsu say. Slowly I opened my eyes, it was barely sunrise. It had been a month since Inuyasha had asked to join the Band of Seven. Each day he had been tested on different things, but he had most definitely passed his cooking test.

"So early? Why Bankotsu?" I said with a drowsy voice. Bankotsu kept shaking and prodding me, so I decided to try and wake up. When I did I was led out of the tent into the middle of our camp. Inuyasha was the only other one up.

"Inuyasha will be your partner for this assignment." He then proceeded to explain, "A village uphill, according to rumor, know where a few jewel shards are. It's a small village and I want to test Inuyasha so you two will be the only two going. How you get the jewel shards doesn't matter, but do not return unless you have them in your possession." He said sternly.

"And Inuyasha," Bankotsu said looking serious, "This will be your Final Test." Inuyasha just nodded and then we took off, I let Inuyasha guide the way, I figured that his sharp nose could smell it's way to the village. Instead he led us to a stream.

"Why did you bring us here?" I said slightly irritated. We didn't have time to waste.

"Splash your face with some water. You don't look quite awake yet." He said calmly I figured I probably needed it so I obeyed. The cold water stung and seemed to wake me abit more. Once I had finished I looked over to see Inuyasha already heading up hill. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! What are doing!" I screamed at him. He turned around he didn't surprised that I was there. He rubbed at his ears,

"Don't yell. You know my ears are far superior to yours. I can hear you just fine when you talk normally." He paused and turned towards me fully. "Now, what was it you are agitated about?" He said, he didn't seem concerned at all.

"We are partners, you can't just leave me at a river's edge and expect to do this all by yourself!" I said temperedly.

"Who ever said I was doing that? You looked like you might take awhile so I thought I'd go get us some snacks, like Apples." He said calmly.

"We don't have time for snacks! We've got work to do! And you could have at least said something rather than just walking off." I said. I knew I had a point with that one, and surely he would apologize. Not.

"Hmph," He snorted, "My fault for to trying to be nice! We haven't had breakfast yet, you know? Now, Demons like me don't need three meals a day, But I figured a weak human like you might need to keep your strength up. Never mind that I guess." He said stubbornly.

"Weak, Human!? You're hardly one to use those words together! You're a Half-Demon! You have human in yourself! You're hardly any stronger than a human yourself!". He stopped in his tracks, 'Hah! I had caught him off guard!'.

"What . . . " He said in a low voice, with a definite warning tone. Before I had time to blink, I found myself thrown into a tree. Pain stung at me from every direction, I didn't get time to catch my breath before Inuyasha picked me up by the throat. His grip was firm, he held loose enough that I could breath, yet tight enough to threaten my life. I brought hand up, the metal claw shaped knifes on my gloves pressed against his neck, they were my weapons and could slice through solid rock.

"Do you think using those fake claws will will help you?" He laughed insanely. The white in his eyes had turned red, his iris was ice blue and his pupils had turned white. A single thin stripe, the color of a light blueish-purple, marked each side of his face on his upper cheeks. His own, real claws, had increased in length. 'Was this what happened when he got mad?' He tightened his grip around my neck, I started to have trouble breathing. I hacked and coughed as he watched, grinning. I removed my claws from his throat and brang my hands to my throat, were his hand griped. I tried to pry his hand off my throat, but my efforts were in vain. Finally, I gave up trying. I figured this would be my last end. I let my head slump and my arms and legs dangel. I closed my eyes, I could hear him begin to laugh again. As his grip tightened into a choke, I began coughing and spluttering, trying to breath. Though I had given up hope, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to breath. I hit the ground with hard thump, I didn't move for a few minutes, I was busy trying to catch my breath. After that I was too scared to move, not a lot scared me, but that had. I felt a pain in my side as a kick landed.

"I'll say it once more, _**You're Weak**_ ,"


	4. Enter Inuyasha's Parents

"So, you had a son named Inuyasha?" I said surprised.

"Yes," The demon man said, His hair was white and pulled put into a samurai styled ponytail that reached down to the middle of his back. His golden eyes greatly made him resemble the Inuyasha we had known, and his armour looked slightly like Sesshomaru's armour. Sesshomaru was a full demon and Inuyasha's Half-brother.

"Did you know him by chance?" The man said hopefully.

Sango dropped her oversized boomerang and looked at me, I nodded in approval. Inuyasha was a Half-Demon, this couple was a Human and a Demon, They might be Inuyasha's parents, but last time I heard, they had both died when he was young.

"I'm Sango," She began, "This is Miroku, my husband, and that little fox demon over there with the red hair is Shippo."

"Hi!" Shippo said.

"The one you were just speaking with is Kagome." Sango finished

"Nice to meet you." I said

"About your son," Miroku began "We had a friend, a Half-Demon male named Inuyasha who traveled with us for a long while, Thanks to him we slaid many evildoers." Miroku said.

"Perhaps the one we are speaking about is your son." I said, "But last I heard, His parents died when he was very young.".

"I died in a fire the day my son was born, and Izayoi, my wife would have died when he was still young, after all, Humans age faster than demons." The man said. Izayoi nodded. "Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself and explain exactly why we are looking for him. You may call me The Inu no Taisho, Taisho for short if you so wish." He said

"We woke up in the middle of a forest." Izayoi began "We were dead, I am certain of that, but somehow we came back to life." She said.

"We wanted to know exactly how long we've been gone so we wanted to find our son. And perhaps get this all sorted out." Taisho said.

"I see," I said, "Did he maybe have an older brother named Sesshomaru?" I asked. Taisho almost jumped up with surprise,

"Yes! He would!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "Where are you master!" "Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken fell to the ground with exhaustion. For such a little toad demon, he could go a bit farther than you'd think though. He had green skin and was about about maybe 2 ft tall, he wore a strange hat and a brown clothes. He held a staff that Lord Sesshomaru had given him. I chuckled, as he fell.

"This is a no laughing matter rin!" He said sternly "Lord Sesshomaru has gone and left us all alone again!"

"But he does this all the time doesn't he Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru will come back just like he always does!" I said cheerfully. I was so glad that so many years ago I had been brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru. And now I followed him wherever he went. He didn't seem to mind, and he even saved me whenever I was in trouble. I was 14 now and much more capable to take care of myself, but I was still grateful to have Jaken there to protect me.

"Rin." The deep voice said. I spun around to see Lord Sesshomaru, just as I had said it he returned! His long silver hair, a beautiful face made up of a pair of cold golden eyes with slitted pupils, two maroon stripes and across his cheeks topped with a light blue crescent moon on his forehead. It would have been easy to mistake him for a female if it weren't for his low voice and constant glare at nothing. Even if he replaced every expression with a glare from his otherwise emotionless eyes, and he refused to cry or express concern or love, He cared about me and Jaken, it was his actions that said so. That was certain.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I said cheerfully "You have returned! Jaken always worries so much when you leave us so suddenly!" I chuckled. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and glanced at A-Un for a single second, and turned and began walking.

"Come." He said simply. Without a word I hopped on A-Un and we started off into the forest. A-Un really was a obedient demon, it looked like a two headed pale green dragon of some sort. Maybe it was because I was always so kind to it, I had even given the two heads names, A and Un, But it listened to me and was rather nice.

' _I can sense him! I know he is there, alive somewhere. I can smell him, and a_ _ **human**_ _!"_

I continued to walk at a faster pace than I normally would. To even think that this Sesshomaru's Father was alive, made me sick. I had never liked him, so why was I going toward his sent. He had always teased me about how I talk in 3rd person sometimes. He didn't understand this Sesshomaru's desire for power. He was always talking about "Protecting" somebody. This Sesshomaru had nothing to protect. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked behind him, seeing a loyal servant and a little girl. What was he to say about _**that**_ , to his father. He glared, turned around and continued walking.

"Did we do something Master Jaken?" Rin whispered. Jaken didn't respond, He must have known something was wrong, but it wasn't them.


	5. Aristocratic Lord, Inu no Taisho

"This it, Suikotsu?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at me. I looked at him, still afraid to speak, so I nodded instead. He just smirked, and continued walking. He slowed down and gave me a shove in the back, making me lead us. I could feel his stare burning into my back. As we entered the village, everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Not surprising, why wouldn't a bunch of humans stare at a Demon who walked calmly into their village. He looked at them, and then took a single step forward. All of them backed up and the children ran to hide behind their mothers. Inuyasha just laughed. He didn't pulled out his sword, or bare his teeth or even raise his claws. He just smirked, and after a long moment, he spoke.

"I've been told somebody in this village knows the location of a Shard from the Jewel of four souls." He said. "I want it and I want to be directed to the person who knows this information, or you're whole village will be burnt the ground." He ended his threat with a devilish grin. The people immediately pointed to a small hut just down the path, Bankotsu was right when he said this was a small village. Inuyasha made his way to the small hut, I followed after a second of hesitation. Inuyasha grabbed the cloth that hung over the entrance, and violently ripped it off, and threw it aside. Inside the hut was an old man, painting a vase. He looked at Inuyasha startled, and dropped his brush as Inuyasha walked in and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him up and forward. "Where is the Shard!" Inuyasha demanded. The man stuttered in his sentence, clearly scared out of his wits.

"I don't know what your talking about!" The man said crying.

"If you don't tell us, you die, and your whole village goes with you." I said. I knew Inuyasha had it handled, but I was almost bored of sitting and watching. At that the man gave in,

"That vase! Over there! The blue one!" He screamed with his hands to his eyes.

"I keep them in there!" He whispered, through his tears. Inuyasha smiled at his success. Apparently he enjoyed being evil more than he thought he would.

"Suikotsu, You may retrieve the shards from the vase. Give them to me when we are done here." Inuyasha said.

"Done here? We were ordered to get the shards nothing else." I said confused. Inuyasha looked at me, smirking.

"Bankotsu said, it didn't matter what we do to get them. He also didn't say anything about how I dispose of evidence." He paused,

"Evidence?" I said

"As I'm sure you know, I can't let my former group know about this as of now.

I need to rid of the scum that will tell of my work with The Band of Seven. Is this a clear enough Picture for you Suikotsu?" He said. I understood, and demonstrated that with a nod. It would definitely be troublesome if Kagome and the others found out. _So we would slaughter the village_.

It wasn't anything new. This is what the The Band of Seven did for a living almost daily. And we rather liked it. So this wasn't much at all for me. I got to the vase and smash the old man's precious work. Among the broken pieces of vase I found three shards! I picked them up, and then turned looking in silence as Inuyasha pushed the old man were his heart was. So hard, infact that blood exploded from his mouth. His eyes when dull. I had seen people, cut to bits, burned in raging flames, and poisoned. Inuyasha still wasn't using his sword, so this is why he had killed the man this way, but it was an odd killing style that set him apart from the rest of us. I calmly walked towards the door. People were screaming, and running away. It was easy to outrun them, so It didn't take very long to kill everyone in the village. By the time we finished, both me and Inuyasha were covered in blood. It didn't seem to bother him much, and of course I was also used to this. There were no more screams and everything was quiet, except for Inuyasha stepping on corpses. I had enjoyed myself, but he had seemed utterly bored with all of his kills.

He turned to look at me smiling a friendly smile. Which looked strange as he was covered in blood.

"It was nice working with you Suikotsu." Before I could smile back and feel good about him, he opened his eyes, again, the white in his eyes had turned red, his iris was ice blue and his pupils had turned white. A single thin stripe, the color of a light blueish-purple, marked each side of his face on his upper cheeks. "If you say anything to Bankotsu about what happened at the stream earlier. . . Need I continue?" I shook my head, all the fear returning to me in an instant.

"I see so that's what happened," Izayoi said looking very upset. The Miko they called Kagome had painfully explained to us the events of the previous month or so. Constant searching and yelling had attracted Demons and had left them weary and injured. They had rested here, only to be woken up the next morning by Izayoi and I. It's not like we meant to wake them up, and we did definitely give our apologies. They must have become accustomed to waking up to the slightest things in case of danger. I watched them talk more, Izayoi asked a few questions, most to which I already knew the answer to. I watched her long, beautiful, jet black hair flow in the cool wind. She was truly a beauty, Her lovely, pleasant expressions. It made me sad to see her so. . . Concerned. I looked up, Spring. A perfect time to "wake up". The cherry blossoms were so pretty, I mostly loved their scent. Izayoi always smelled like them, another reason why I loved her. I took a short sniff, to bring back a familiar feeling of calm. And that's when I smelled it. How foolish of me to space off into daydreams, and ignore my surroundings, This was the sort of thing that would get me killed again. I stood up, I knew that at that moment everyone was looking at me, but I sniffed again. ' _ **Sesshomaru!**_ ' I thought.

"Sesshomaru is on his way." I stated.

"Huh? Why!" Izayoi said.

"My eldest son has never taken a liking to me." I said. " He must sense my sudden presence, and is coming to find me. I do not believe this will end pretty."

"I had an idea that that was the case." Kagome said. She looked as though she didn't want us to fight. Why though, what reason would this Human Miko have to not want us to fight. Just then, Sesshomaru, emerged from the forest, pushing away all branches that blocked his path. He stopped, and glared at me. He hadn't changed one bit, and I was sad to know that. Nobody came from behind him. It was just him.

"Father." He said with a glare. He combed his brilliant silver hair with his perfect fingers, showing off Maroon stripes on his wrist, and cheeks, and a light blue Crescent moon on his forehead. Damn, I wished my son wasn't so pretty, but, he was and that was that. There was absolutely nothing I could say to ruin that image he had of himself. He was too goddamn prideful, and that might have just been the cause for the way he acts, how he grew up like this, despite my attempts. I felt a tug on my sleeve, Izayoi wanted me to avoid fighting him, but Sesshomaru was smarter than that. And If a human wanted him to do something, He would do the exact opposite. In this case, he wasn't going to let me get away without a fight. I saw him pull out his sword. This was not Tensaiga, the sword I had left for him. In fact, I didn't even see Tensaiga at his side.

"I see you've acquired yourself a new sword, and what have you done with Tensaiga?" I asked. He didn't look pleased with my dumb act, then again he never looked pleased at all.

"I disposed of the worthless, Father." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow. I recalled this trick. My son really did take me for a fool. That was a line to cross, but making me mad into fighting him, wasn't something I was going to fall for. I was aware that I was clearly expressing my displeasure with him, but I was the one who taught him this trick. The question in my mind became, rather 'Was _he_ stupid?'

"Begone Sesshomaru. You are not wanted here." I said with a growl.

"This Sesshomaru does not care," He replied. I shot him another glare. It didn't change anything, and I had known it wouldn't.

"I have no desire to fight you, son." I said with a strict tone. Sesshomaru glared at me. Still, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Was I really going to have no other choice? I didn't know what else to say at this point. How was I going to get him to leave.

"If you won't leave." I said "Then we will." And with that I turned and left, Izayoi, Kagome and all the others followed after me. Sesshomaru turned and left in the opposite direction, I was glad for that.


	6. Got Shards?

Suikotsu and I got back at about noon that same day. He had been quiet and Obedient for the rest of our 'little trip' as I liked to call it. Bankotsu and the others weren't at camp when we got back, but the camp itself was still there.

"Where is everyone?" Suikotsu said looking around. 'So he finally spoke up huh?' I thought.

"They probably went out for a slightly larger job or something." I said as I took out my cooking objects. "We should just chill out here until they get back. I'll get started on lunch." I said. Taking some leftover firewood from the night before, I got a fire started. I took out a bucket, and then looked at Suikotsu. He was already sitting on a log, the log farthest from me too. I could tell he wasn't looking forward to spending anymore time alone with me. Upon noticing me looking at him, he turned to me.

"Uh, you probably want me to get some water for you right?" He took the bucket and was on his way. I got up and went out for my ingredients. Every Night I would run to a nearby village and steal food. Nobody had ever asked about where I got the bucket or Suribachi and Surikogi, and the cups and bowls. I wondered why, I probably didnt bother them and that's why, I mean they had to steal stuff all the time, and stealing was just part of demon nature, and evil came with that. I arrived back shortly before Suikotsu did. In less than an hour I had the meal made. With very convenient timing, Bankotsu and the others arrived back, all covered in blood. Suikotsu and I had had a short bath at some small pond, a time before we arrived back.

"Welcome Back, Lunch will be done in like a second so get comfy." I said with a smile. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu. They were all there. They all went to sit down, Renkotsu sat by Suikotsu, asking about how well I had done. Suikotsu was smart, and listen to what I had told him, and explained the Events, completely leaving out the fact that we had even gone to a stream in the first place. I didn't suprise me that Renkotsu had asked, he was something like second in charge, so he had probably been told to give the details to Bankotsu later so that Bankotsu could give his final decision. Bankotsu walked over to me and bent down, I looked up at him. He whispered to me,

"The shards?" He asked. I quietly handed him the three shards we had gotten. He nodded his approval. We ate Lunch and then they rest of the afternoon we just talked. Bankotsu and Renkotsu were talking. Renkotsu said something about what Suikotsu said to him about my performance, I tried to listen in, but somebody intruded.

"Hi Inuyasha~!" Jakotsu said.

"What is it, Jakotsu." I said looking quite bored.

"I was listening in a little bit when Suikotsu told Renkotsu about how you punched that Old man's heart and smashed it into mush, crushing his rib bones and making him puke blood~!" Jakotsu said with a smile.

"Oh yea, well it may have sounded cool, but you'd be surprised how strong even a human's bones are. Demons stab people with their claws all the time, but an attack like punching him like I did, Basically It hurt a lot more then I let show." I said. Jakotsu smiled,

"And how does your hand feel now." He said.

"Actually, It still Kind of hurts." I said massaging my knuckles. Jakotsu giggled.

"Hey," I said looking at him

"What?" He said suddenly confused.

"Did you notice that this is the first normal conversation we've ever had?" I said slightly amused. Jakotsu looked surprised for a second and then gave me friendly smile, He looked nice when smiled, as much as I hated thinking that.


	7. The Band Of Eight Mercenaries

"So Bankotsu, what do you think?" Renkotsu said. His report was definitely interesting. I was sure that Suikotsu had left out some things, but the information wasn't important, my answer was pre-decided.

"Alright!" I said standing were all of my comrades could see me. "I've made my decision and I think Inuyasha will be a great addition to The Band of Seven, no, rather, The Band of Eight." I said. Everyone clapped, which clearly made Inuyasha embarrassed. I had told Renkotsu before that I would discuss with everyone all at once about Inuyasha's name and what not.

"As Inuyasha is one of us now, you will be expected to treat him as one of us. This means calling him by 'brother' as we do each other." I said.

"OH~!" Jakotsu shouted "Brother Inuyasha! What a lovely thing to finally be able to say!" He said, he jumped on Inuyasha hugging him tight.

"HEY!" Inuyasha screamed "GET OFF OF ME!".

"Enough Jakotsu!" I said sternly. Jakotsu immediately let go of Inuyasha. "Not Inuyasha anymore." I said.

"Inukotsu?" Mukotsu said.

"No." I said. "You said yourself that you wanted to hide the fact that you were working with us, so that your former group didn't find out." I said.

"Yea, so, I guess a disguised name fits with that too?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "So, I've done some word play, and came to a conclusion."

The clearing was silent. " From this day forward, I name you Akikotsu." I said. It had been difficult to find the right name, but I happened to stumble across the type of dog breed his family was, through this I cut the breed name down to Aki and added kotsu, and then, done. No one asked about the name, instead they tried it out.

"So, Akikotsu, huh? It sounds like a nice name, It doesn't feel too bad on the tongue either." Renkotsu said.

"Akikotsu… No doesn't sound too bad." Mukotsu said.

"Akikotsu? It just doesn't fit him." Jakotsu whined

"Well, the word play from from Akita, so call him Akita-kun then." I said.

"Ugh! NO way! Akikotsu is fine, but NO Akita-chan, kun or anything!" Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at Jakotsu.

"Fine, fine," Jakotsu chuckled. "Brother, Akikotsu. A lovely ring to it~! Though…" Jakotsu trailed off.

"Whats wrong with it Jakotsu?" Kyokotsu said.

"It sounds, Girlish in a way…" Jakotsu said.

"Any other possible names Bankotsu?" Inuyasha said with a frown.

"I think it sounds fine," I said, "Jakotsu will say something at least about any name I give you, best just stick with this." I sat down.

"Ok, sure." He said smiling.

Ginkotsu was quiet, he was basically more machine than he was human now. So, he didn't have much of a conscious thought most of the time either. Kyokotsu, was huge now, he had been swallowed by many demons, causing himself to, increase in size because of something like, he was a demon now. Somewhat anyway.

"Say, Inu. . . I mean Akikotsu." Mukotsu said.

"What is it, Brother?" Inuyasha said. My mind seemed to refuse to call him Akikotsu, at least in thought. But Inuyasha was adapting to the whole 'Brother' thing, far too quickly. It seemed to take Mukotsu by surprise, but he smiled.

"I had meant to ask a long time ago, but, were did you learn to cook?" Mukotsu said. Everyone went silent, even I focused on Inuyasha. It was clear that we all had wondered that. With all eyes on him, Inuyasha seemed to grow somewhat nervous.

"Uh, well." He began, he looked unsure of something. "I don't normally talk about this," He said, "But, You all know that i'm a half demon." He said. Everyone nodded so he continued.

"My Father died the day I was born, protecting me and my mother from some insane guy who loved my mom. And since my mom was human, she died when I was pretty young." He said. All of us began to get the picture. "My mother was a princess from her village, but even despite that, it was a human village, so not only was I ignored and rejected as a kid, once my mom died, I was kicked out. So, I had to learn how to cook and clean, and protect myself when I was probably the equivalent to a 6 year old human kid." He looked away. He probably knew that we had all had hard lives to, but not in the same way. Mukotsu could definitely relate, He had told us how he had been abandoned countless time because of how ugly he was. Even Jakotsu was silent, me and Jakotsu had grew up in the same village, and had both killed our parents, but Jakotsu had a better reason than I did. So, in truth I really had no relation to these men, but It made me feel fortunate for my friends, and what I had gotten when I was younger. Finally I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, myself looking away as well. It was an awkward silence for the next few minutes, I gently hit jakotsu with my elbow, since he wasn't too far away from me. We got like this every time one of us mentioned our sad past. It was because we all had bad Social skills, so none of us knew what to say. I always counted on Jakotsu to bring up the mood, but this time even Jakotsu seemed at loss for words. Thank goodness he thought of something.

"So, brother Akikotsu! Another question!" Jakotsu said, acting cheery.

"Yea, sure what is it." He said calmly. He looked at Jakotsu, as if nothing was wrong.

"Suikotsu was telling us, that you haven't been using your sword, How come?" Jakotsu asked.

"Oh," Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "This thing? It only goes into it's true form when the user is protecting somebody. Since I would wanna use for the exact opposite, it's complete junk. I doesn't even cut in this form, I mean yea I cut the food with it, but that's because that stuff is really easy. But basicly, Jakotsu, volunteer?" He said

"Sure." Jakotsu said holding out his arm. Inuyasha quickly sliced his upper arm. Not even a dent. "Oh wow, It didn't even hurt!" Jakotsu said surprised.

"See what I mean." He said with a sigh. He put his sword back in it's sheath.

"Why didn't you just ask for a-" He cut me off mid sentence.

"When I'm given things like that, stuff happens that I don't to go into detail over. So, basicly I go crazy, is all you need to know for now." He said.

"Oh, alright." I said. I might've actually given him a shard, but knowing that, it suddenly doesn't sound like a good Idea to put a jewel in his sword.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back shortly!" Inuyasha said smiling.

We all nodded, but why go for a walk all the sudden...


	8. Honest Fox

"Alright everyone!" Sango said, "The next Village is just up here!". Relieved that we were close we all started running to our next stop, hoping that we would be able to get a place to stay for the night. We came to a stop. In front of us lay tons of corpses, pools of blood and no sign of life anywhere to be seen. Izayoi gasped and grabbed her husband's arm, as she stared in horror at the mess in front of her. I jumped off of Kirara, and went up of one of the dead bodies. ' _Inuyasha's scent!_ '.

"Shippo, what it is it? Is it Naraku's scent?" Kagome asked.

"Uh," I wasn't sure what to say, "N.. No.".

"What seems to be troubling you, Fox pup." Inuyasha's dad said. Even more reason for me to be scared.

"This," I began "This is…" I couldn't bring myself to finish it.

"Shippo? Miroku said, looking concerned. I couldn't take it.

"This is Inuyasha's scent! No doubt about it!" I said with teary eyes.

"Inuyasha," His mother began, "He wouldn't do such a thing, would he?" She said, so deeply saddened. A voice spoke up.

"I'm sure the mutt could'a found a reason.". We all seemed to think the same thing at that same moment. ' _Koga.'_ Kagome spun around,

"Now, isn't the time Koga!" She said with anger and despair.

"Wait," He said, "You're actually upset?" He looked surprised, "I mean I know you and Inuyasha went through some stuff recently." Koga said. Koga looked at Inuyasha's Father. He walked over to him, and sniffed him. "You look and smell just like that damn mutt." Koga said with disgust. Taisho glared daggers at Koga, He had went from calm and harmless, to giving the most frightening glare I had ever seen. I seemed to startle Koga at least a little.

"You have guts to call my son 'Mutt'." He said with a deep voice. Koga, seemed to swallow a knot, and he took a step back, pausing a second before turning around. He went over to Kagome, and grabbed her hand.

"We will meet again my love!" And with that Koga dashed off, as quick as his legs would let him. Without the jewel shards in his legs, he wasn't too speedy after all.

"Yea, he'd better run away. I'll dare him to say it again." The Inu no Taisho muttered. Izayoi gave his sleeve a tug.

"Now now, Honey." She said. He took a breath before looking to Kagome, with a stern look.

"I had believed you to be dating my son." He said with a questionable tone. Kagome looked surprised at his tone, of course though if a Father thought a girl was cheating on his son, this was the proper reaction.

"That's Koga." Sango began, "He has the hots for Kagome. Inuyasha and Him have been fighting over her since they first met. They would have gone at it by now if Kagome hadn't been there to stop them countless times." She said. Kagome sighed,

"Yea, thats right. But I don't love him." Kagome said. Miroku, Looked around.

"Perhaps Koga's rude interruption, has distracted us from the situation at hand." He said. Everyone seemed to non-verbally thank Miroku for bringing us back on track, in their own ways. But everyone focused now. "Shippo, are you sure it's Inuyasha's scent?" Miroku said.

"No doubts." I said.

Watching them was entertaining. My Father put up quite the show with Koga, I really had to give that much at least to him. I looked down on them, How useless they seemed. Unable to figure it out. Even the simplest things. I grew bored of watching my mother refuse to believe it all. I jumped from my branch, causing the slightest movement in the tree, If anyone had noticed it, they thought it was a light wind. I jumped from tree to tree, going faster and faster, until in what seemed like a slight second, I jumped from the branch I had landed on, to the group in the clearing were my new 'Brothers and somewhat sister' sat. They seemed surprised to see me jump down from what to them looked like no where .

"Back so soon, Akikotsu." Bankotsu asked. I looked at him for a second.

"Yea," I said, "I just needed to look at something, and I think we should start moving if we want to avoid my former group.

"Where are they?" Renkotsu asked. I took a seat where I had been before I left, Jakotsu had moved while I was gone. He was now sitting next to Bankotsu, but moved to next to me almost as soon as my butt touched the log. I wasn't going to attempt to make him move.

"At the village my and Suikotsu were assigned to." I said looking as calm as ever.

"Damn, that's close." Bankotsu muttered.

"Why is it such a problem anyway, Bankotsu." Mukotsu said looking suspicious. "Half of the time you wouldn't care less if we didn't want to do something, Why is our new brother so much different." He asked. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Bankotsu seemed at loss for words. I smirked, and Let it show,

"I guess he just wants me to feel welcome, or something like that." I said, teasing him. Bankotsu gave me a look, but nodded, accepting the cover-up. Even so I think Mukotsu's comment, had been a Wake up call, for the rest.


	9. A Good Actor

Even so I think Mukotsu's comment, had been a Wake up call, for the rest. They shifted, uneasily pondering the now apparent question. Damn, I had let it show too much. They were suspicious now. These 6 other men, who had trusted me, now had doubts in their leader, and Inuyasha, wasn't much better. That same smirk he had tried to hide the very day we found him in the woods, with his odd proposal. I should have known better. Even if Mukotsu had woken up the rest, He had brung light to something in my mind as well. Inuyasha was planning something, and It might as well be against us. He was a potential threat, and if I let him gain my trust so easily, If he choose to betray us, things could end up disastrous. He was a _Dangerous_ threat. I had once led these same men, who had trusted me, and who had bonded with me, Into a trap that led them to their deaths. I would not let this happen again. From now on I will concentrate on watching his every move, but I must hide. Suikotsu had definitely not said something about his time with Inuyasha. Tonight. I will find out what.

"It's so late at night Bankotsu! What could you want so late?" Suikotsu said looking at me with wide but tired eyes. I stood in front of him, pondering my questions.

"It was easy to tell, that you left some parts out when telling Renkotsu about what happened on your assignment. I would like to know what happened _exactly_ _._ " I said with a calm voice. He looked away, a clear sign of nervousness. I had planned this well. "If anything had been threatened," I assured him, "We are out of earshot for even a demon. He can not hear you hear." I said.

"Bankotsu," He said, "Bankotsu, really, nothing happened, I just made him mad, I said some things that I shouldn't have, and I got what I deserved." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure, there aren't any concerns." I said with a warning tone. He shook his head and turned around, heading back to camp. I sighed before following. ' _Well, this was a complete flop_ ' I thought.

We woke up in the morning to a delicious smell, by Akikotsu's call, "Breakfast!" He said loudly. We all got up and went to the smell.

"Yum, Yums!" Jakotsu said happily.

"It smells so good," Mukotsu said. Inuyasha smiled at our compliments.

"I hope you all slept well. Since Bankotsu said we'll be leaving early, I cooked up a nice Breakfast for us. Also in celebration of my first day as an official member of The Band of Eight." He said smiling happily. Times like this made it hard to believe that he was the same Short-tempered Half-Demon we once knew. It also made it extremely difficult to doubt his loyalty.

"And what now? Will you give a speech too?" Renkotsu said with a light chuckle. Inuyasha looked Surprised at the comment, but smiled again.

"No, Not a speech, it's more like a sentence." He said laughing.

"Oh?" I said smiling myself.

"Really, I just wanted to ask that you all can be better brothers than mine related by blood." He said it looking at none other than me. His hopeful smile was a stab in the heart for me. I never had a little brother, Jakotsu was my Best Friend, and if it weren't for that, he might qualify, but here I had one willing, adorable, skillful kid, and all I was doing was treating his desire to fit in, just like the rest of us had once had, like absolute crap. But their was still a doubt in me. I refused to let myself become hypnotised by him, but the others had, especially Jakotsu. . . . . . . . . .

"AwwWWW!" Jakotsu pounced on him, "You're so CUTE!" Jakotsu said, squeezing him tightly, "Please, oh please call me brother, just this once~!" Jakotsu pleaded. Akikotsu probably only caved because he knew that Jakotsu probably wouldn't let go unless he did.

"Ah! Brother Jakotsu! I can't Breath!" He managed to say. Jakotsu let go, spinning round and round until he fell, still dazed. Meanwhile the rest of our brothers, including myself, were dying of laughter. We ate and then took off, Akikotsu had dropped the cute act, Probably deciding against it, for the better of himself. Our entire walk was laughing at Akikotsu as he rubbed his sore neck that Jakotsu had hung on too during his "Cute Daze", which was what we had ended up calling it.


	10. The Best Actor

' _Oh, How cute Inuyasha had been! I couldn't have helped drowning in him. I had even gotten him to call me 'Brother'!'_ My mind raced with it's usual thoughts. Little did Bankotsu know, I had the most idea of all of us, about Inuyasha and his schemes. I knew exactly what he was planing, or so I thought. The part about using us to get to Naraku, only myself and Bankotsu had seemed to pick up. The others were completely oblivious to this, and I was beginning to see why. Inuyasha was a good actor, but not better than myself. I knew these tricks better than one could teach them. Acting was another part I played amongst our brothers, And I did a fine job at it. Commonly I played the damsel in distress, sometimes I would fake Injuries to get us into a place we wanted to raid. I made a fine girl if you covered up my muscles.

We walked for quite a ways. Stopping in the villages for about a half-hour at a time, to see if there were any needs of a mercenary. Each time we asked for job offers, they turned us down, pretty soon it became a reoccurring event, and each time they looked at Inuyasha first.

"Alright. This is getting ridiculous!" Bankotsu said as we walked to the village. "How many more will turn us down.". Renkotsu looked him right in the eyes,

"It's because of Akikotsu." He said. Bankotsu glared at Renkotsu. Akikotsu sighed,

"No, Bankotsu," Akikotsu said, looking away, "It's fine really, He's right, It's because I'm a demon.". Inuyasha looked rather calm.

"Akikotsu…" Bankotsu said looking concerned.

"But, you'd think they'd want the advantage of having a demon on their side." Suikotsu said, confused.

"How about I just stay here with Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu while you guys go ask for jobs." He said. He smiled as he said it, but it didn't seem like he was happy. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously ok with that? I don't want you to feel left out, I mean you're so new and all." He said. Inuyasha smiled,

"Don't worry 'bout me, It's really ok, Besides I'm sure those two would like some company while they wait." He said giving a hopeful glance to Kyoukotsu. Kyokotsu nodded, It was understandable, what with Ginkotsu's current state. I couldn't help but be disappointed in Inuyasha. Letting something get to him so easily, It was unlike him! However, It now started to become even more apparent, his plan. We walked the rest of the way, and left Akikotsu and the other two behind.

"You know that you didn't have to do that right?" Kyokotsu said. I dropped my act,

"I didn't do it for you, I'm not stupid. I'm pretty sure you could care less about company." I said, watching the others as they made their way to the village. They were already a distance away. Kyokotsu said nothing,and still Ginkotsu was silent. "Even so, I believe this has been the first time you've spoken to me directly." I said. He looked at me, "After all, you were the only one who I never really had a chance to meet, So I'd like to get to know you." I said, now watching my new brothers disappear beyond my sight. Still both were silent. "Is it true you get demons Kyokotsu?" I asked, "I was quite surprised to hear this, It would definitely explain your size." Kyokotsu ignored me. ' _He might be the first to go_ ' I though, looking off into the distance.

 **CHAPTER NOTES**

 ** _This chapter is incredibly short and I honestly can't remember why. Though it is, and it's been posted for a long time now on another site, so I don't see the point in changing it._**

 ** _Instead, I would like to use this extra room to address a few things since this site has no room for notes when posting._**

 ** _This book is available on another site, . Chapter updates are much more frequent and as of posting chapter 10 on this site, they are up to date with chapter 20 which is my most recent chapter as of now. The reason for this is because I stall with posting chapters on here, or forget about it entirely because I simply prefer that site over this one. It is easier to post, edit and view mine and others' work. Even though I'm sure I'll get in trouble for mentioning other sites and saying that there better, I advise you to go to Archiveofourown and keep up with the story there. It is more difficult to make an account but that is because the website is not finished yet, but like I said, it's still better. Besides that, people on Archiveofourown don't really comment and you guys do, I'm happy to get feedback, but I'd rather it be from there so It would be nice to have you guys on that awesome place too. I will still keep posting here, but updates will all over the place._**

 _ **The second thing I want to address is that, personally, I dislike this series. I find some of these later chapters to be poorly written and just bad in general. And don't get me wrong, self criticism is great and all, but I have thought about not continuing this. The reason my writing is not as good as others' is because I am in high school. I started this book about half way through last school year and now it is almost the end of this school year. In that time my writing has improved so much that the older chapters make me cringe, but there's too many now, I can't simply rewrite 20 chapters when I'm sure next year, I'll have the same problem. I don't know why some people discontinue their works, but I feel like I have a reason. However, I'm going to keep writing this because people on here seem to think that even chapter one was great, even though I dislike the older chapters, mostly chapter 2. Because even one person wants me to continue, I will. I just want to you guys to know that.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say right now. Peace out guys!**_


	11. The Drunk Samurai Leader On Kunohe

"Great news," Bankotsu said, "We got a job, and it's in this large village ahead called Kunohe.".

"They didn't say yes until we told them that they would have the advantage with a demon on their side." He winked at me.

"How come all the others kept runn'in away then." I said annoyed, "Besides, I'm only a _half_ demon." I looked away.

"Well…," Jakotsu said, "They don't know that, and besides Inu Yokai are the strongest type of demon aren't they? Also, I hear Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai, If that's true, then your father has to be a Daiyokai too. SO, that makes you, even as a half-demon, as strong as a normal Yokai so nobody could tell!" Jakotsu said happily. Jakotsu wasn't even gasping for air by now, and I'm pretty sure he didn't take a single breath during that.

"Actually, Inu Yokai aren't the strongest, I don't know what is, but Inu Yokai are only one of them." I said. Jakotsu just shrugged,

"Hm? Whatever, I was close." He smiled.

"Anyway..," Bankotsu said, "We are to meet them in the village tomorrow, so we're going to set up camp not too far away." He said.

"When tomorrow?" I asked, Tomorrow was the night of the New Moon, so I would turn Human by Night Fall.

"Early in the morning." Renkotsu said. I nodded, that would be fine, but…

"How long will we be staying?" I asked.

"Whats wrong with you? Afraid to spend the night in a village or something?" Jakotsu teased.

"No, that's not it." I said,

"Nevermind that," Bankotsu said, "We'll be saying for a few nights."

"Oh, Ok." I said. 'I _can't let them see me Human._ ' After that, we found a place to spend the night, and set up camp. I cooked dinner, and then we went to bed. It was the usually night, talking by the fire, eating, Nothing exciting. We were woken up early the next morning, by Bankotsu, I was tired and so was everyone else, except Bankotsu himself who seemed completely energized. ' _Kids these days just don't know how to be tired …_ ' I thought as we walked down toward the village. Technically, I was also about 16 years in growth, by my real age was around 200 years old, so I wasn't exactly sure if I myself had the right to say that. We got to the village by the normal time we would wake up. People stared at me, but I was used to that, and I ignored them. Jakotsu stuck by my side like glue, I wasn't sure what his deal was today, but he was acting too, 'Jakotsu' today. He stared at me with those lustful, playful eyes that made me want to barf. I hated it when he acted like this, I just wanted him to leave me alone. As we were walking down a main street in the large village, I couldn't stand him, and I lost my cool. "Quit staring at me like that! What's your problem today, Huh!?" I said.

"What's he doing?" Bankotsu said, looking back at me as we continued to walk.

"He keeps staring at me with his googly eyes.." I mumbled. Jakotsu just giggled, and said nothing. Renkotsu just sighed, and Bankotsu made no attempt to tell Jakotsu to leave me alone, so I had to deal with him. By time we got to the army's resting spot, only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like hours of glaring at Jakotsu.

"Nice to see you, uhh, Banjotsu?" He asked, Bankotsu shook his head,

"Bankotsu," He said, "My other brother Jakotsu, is over there." Bankotsu said, pointing to Jakotsu. Jakotsu waved.

"Ah, that's right! The silly one!" He said, "How could I forget!" He laughed. This man bothered me, He was too happy. "So then, Where's this demon you spoke of?" He asked, looking around cluelessly. This man was blinder than a bat, _how could he possibly not notice me!?_ We all gave a dumbfounded look. Besides Bankotsu who kept calm, He had good 'People Skills' I really had to hand it to him.

"Bankotsu stepped aside and pointed to me,

"Here," He said. I glanced at Bankotsu, telling him merely with my eyes that I didn't quite like this man, but the response I got was a strict glare, telling me to deal with it and behave, so I did as told. I stepped forward, I supposed this man was the army's leader, and if that was so, I worried for my sanity.

"Ah, I see! A nice looking demon, you don't look so threatening though. What uh, Damage can he do, um How strong?" He asked, he either was drunk or a total Retard! But seriously?! Who gets drunk by hardly past Sunrise?! Bankotsu took a deep breath,

"He will not disappoint you, I promise." Bankotsu, hardly showing that he was agitated.


	12. Tessaiga the Phantom Bond

"You guys'll accept jobs from just about anybody, huh?" I said, shifting my position as unwantedly waited for their chef to have dinner done. Bankotsu gave me another strict glance, but I disregarded it. "At least I'm not say'in it to his face." I said grumpily, "Besides, How am I not supposed to like him, 'I don't look threatening' He said?!" I growled the words. Renkotsu spoke up,

"He may have given you quite the insult, but he was drunk, he-" I cut him off,

"So? So, because he's drunk by sunrise, I'm supposed to just let him insult my Honor, My appearance. Do you want me to his punching bag?" I yelled.

"Alright, alright, Akikotsu, calm down. I'll speak with him about it, and I'm sure he'll give you his deepest apologies.".

"Whatever…." I mumbled, grumpily. It was Jakotsu who spoke next.

"I'm SOOooo Hungry!" He cried as he flopped over onto his back. "Akikotsu would have been done hours ago by now! I don't care if they have a woman cooking for them! She's slow and It's not gonna be better than Akikotsu's!" Jakotsu whined. Silently I agreed with a nod to him.

"It's impolite to not at least try her cooking. Tomorrow it will be Akikotsu's turn to cook dinner, and then if they like his over her's, He will cook from then on." Bankotsu said calmly. I looked out the window, ' _Sunset! Where has the Sunset gone!?'_ My transformation was only minutes away, and I was still in plain sight. I immediately stood up. "I need to go! See you tomorrow, bye!" I called as I ran into a thunderstorm, heavy rain and crackles of Lightning stardled and drenched me but I kept running. I heard them call after me,

"Akikotsu! You haven't even eaten dinner yet!"

"It's pouring out there come back!" I heard them yell. I couldn't even if I was starving too.

 _BOOM!_

I gasped as a fork of lightning struck the tree beside me. It cracked and tumbled down, nearly on top of me. I inched back, to the strong, brod looking tree I huddled over. I hugged my soaked body, and my now black hair, hardly thick, did nothing to keep me warm. My now brown eyes, couldn't see like they usually could, and my eyesight was blurred by the downfall, of huge raindrops. I was afraid to fall asleep, incase another tree almost fall on top of me, or lightning decided to try and hit me. But I was too tired to try and stay awake. Running so fast as a human, it was hard work. I lay down and curled up into a ball, as let sleep reel me in. The sound of rain was drowned out by a peaceful feeling as I drifted off into my sleep.

"Where did you go last night!" Bankotsu screamed at me, I had known he would be mad, but not this mad!

"I was, uh," Geez how would I say it.

"Well?" He screamed tapping his foot! The rest of my brothers just watched in an awkward silence. It seems they had never seen him so angry before.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say. I gave me a glare made of daggers, and left. I turned to the rest, "What did I do?" I asked confused. They all shrugged, just as confused as I was.

"I would ask him," Jakotsu began,"But, I think it's best to leave him alone about now." He said in a whisper so that there was no chance of Bankotsu hearing him. We all nodded in agreement. About an hour passed and Bankotsu wasn't back yet, so I decided to go and see what was up with him. Nobody said anything as I got up and went out. I walked down a few halls before hearing an argument, that sounded about another few halls away from me.

"That ….. Matter, Yo.. ….. worst Leader…. Ever seen!" Bankotsu said. I couldn't make out all of it, but what I did it seemed like we may not have a job after all, I walked slowly toward the sound, until I got close enough to faintly hear the voice of the Samurai Leader I had complained about last night.

"... Right to…...Job…..Army….all eight of you…disrespectful….." He said, I couldn't make sense of the words I heard, but this didn't sound pretty. I now knew why Bankotsu had been so frustrated earlier, he wasn't mad at me really, probably just upset about other things. I took my leave, heading back to the place where we were being held for now.

"So? How'd it go?" Renkotsu asked. I close the door with a still concerned look on my face.

"I didn't actually talk to him, I didn't need to, I heard him and that drunky talk'en…" I said sitting down in my usual spot.

"Yea, and what happened?" Suikotsu said. I opened my mouth to say something, but close it as soon as it opened.

"What's-," Jakotsu began to say, but just then we all heard a stomping down the hall, The door slammed open, Bankotsu grabbed Banryu, his sword and he didn't even look back when he said,

"Come on, we're gonna slaughter this village and leave." he yelled. We all got up and grabbed our weapons, even myself grabbed Tessaiga, I looked at it for a few seconds, mourning the loss of being able to wield it, perform the wind scar, or even, I paused. ' _Tensaiga, won't you just give up your want to protect.'_ I sighed. Jakotsu tapped me, and I looked over at him, he had this look of understanding on his face, as if he knew that I wanted to use Tessaiga badly. I shook the thought away and continued outside, Jakotsu following me close behind. I put Tessaiga at my side, tucking in so that it would stay, and I cracked my Knuckles, and flexed my claws. I heard screams as Jakotsu and I hurried to catch up with the rest of our brothers. Once we did we sall that they were already enjoying themselves, leaving nothing for me and Jakotsu to kill.

"Greedy Bastards," Jakotsu whispered, as he hurried to join them in fighting. For a second I just watched feeling useless, but then I felt Tessaiga, pulsing at my side. ' _It wants me to use it?'_ I thought as I took it out of it's sheath. It transformed for me! But how, why! I stared at the huge sword, and smiled, ' _Maybe Tessaiga isn't such a worthless sword after all._ ' I thought. I swung it through the air, admiring its larger form. I too jumped into the battle, testing out Tessaiga. I gave a Wind Scar to the villagers who stupidly lined, ' _This Wind Scar is much stronger than before_ ,' I thought Everyone of my brothers now look in my direction, so surprised to see that I was using Tessaiga, after calling it 'Junk'. I just continued smiling and jumped over to my enemies in mere seconds, slicing them in half with great ease. ' _I may even begin to enjoy myself._ '

"That has to be the first time we've slaughtered a village that huge," Jakotsu said laughing. Bankotsu nodded, laughing himself. We had all really enjoyed ourselves today.

"I'll say," Renkotsu said smiling.

"It's already Sunset." Suikotsu said, looking up at the sky. We were all soaked in blood, Head to toe, and were now searching for a spring to bath in. And I'll admit I wasn't fond of the Idea of bathing with Jakotsu, but unless we wanted the blood drying in our hair, we really didn't have much of a choice.

"Akikotsu," Bankotsu said. I looked up at him, and he turned to look at me, stopping as he did so. "Didn't you tell us that your sword can't wield unless you're protecting somebody." He asked. I nodded.

"That's what I thought- No, That **IS** how it's supposed to work." I said looking at it confused. "I don't know why It wanted me to use it, It's not supposed to do that." I said.

"It's simple," Jakotsu said looking at me. I looked at him confused. "You may not know this, but Demon weapons have souls of their own, Detachments from the one who their material came from. In your case, Tessaiga has a small part of your father's soul, because his fang was used to make it." Jakotsu said.

"And so that means what?" I asked.

"Tessaiga is able to sense your feelings for it. You've created a bond between Man and Weapon, and so Tessaiga will not only be more powerful now, It will wield at your command, and protect you when you need it, even if you don't call for it." Jakotsu said smiling. I looked down at my 'friend', and I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go find a pond or something to wash ourselves off before the blood dries." I said.


	13. Tenma Yukanan: Demon Misfortune

"Another village slaughtered?" The Inu no Taisho said as he bend down next to the nearest body, sniffing it.

"Is it Inuyasha again?" Izayoi asked him. He sighed,

"I can't tell, I don't have a good enough idea of what he smells like." Taisho looked at Shippo who was cradled like a baby in Kagome's arms, with his fox tail, dangling below him. "Can you tell." He asked. Kagome silently set Shippo down. He ran over to Taisho's side next to the body.

"I do smell Inuyasha around here, but I don't think it was done by him." Shippo said.

Kagome looked down, as she sighed, "He's gone insane." She whispered.

"We don't know that for sure, Let's have hope, Okay Kagome?" Miroku said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome just brushed it off, She seemed to be feeling worse about this situation every day.

"Don't bother," She said, a very depressed tone in her voice.

"This isn't your fault, dear. Nobody blames you for this, this is a result of Inuyasha's own selfish actions." Izayoi said, but Kagome didn't react, she just sighed and looked away.

I looked at Kagome, she knew that it was indeed her fault, and that Inuyasha would come after her eventually. She might end up staying in Kaede's Village, just out of fear, but even that, made her less safe, than she was with us. I couldn't help think that she wanted to go so that the rest of us didn't have to witness Inuyasha like this.

"Let's just pass this village for now, we need to go find a place to sleep for the night, It's sunset already, and will soon be night." I said. They all nodded, and we walked together out of the terrible sight.

Finally we had found a large enough water source to bath in. Jakotsu undressed in plain sight, in front of all of us, but in the perfect spot so that I had full view. A hand covered my eyes before I saw anything.

"Thank you," I whispered. It was Renkotsu who responded.

"It would have been cruel of me not to do so," He said. I let him lead me, with his hand still covering my eyes, behind a bush. Then he uncovered my eyes, and gave me some kind of cloth. You can change here, we don't expect you to already be comfortable undressing in front of us. I nodded. Use the cloth to cover yourself up, we all do it when we have to bath with Jakotsu. Again I nodded, and He turned and left.

"Akikotsu~! When's dinner gonna be done! I'm starving!" Jakotsu whined. Bathing with him had gone surprisingly well, I hadn't expected him to be so... calm about it. I looked at Akikotsu.

"Well we got back so late you can't expect me to have dinner done already!" He said, then he sighed, "I'm making something simple tonight though so it shouldn't be too long, just because it's simple, doesn't mean there's not gonna be a lot, so I expect you to eat everything that the others don't eat, got that Jakotsu?" He said smiling.

"Whattt~? Why do I have to eat all of the extra's!" Jakotsu whined. "Because you complained that you were starving. If you're going to complain that you're starving then you will eat all of the left overs even if you vomit in the process." He said.

"Why! That's so cruel!"

"Because all you do is complain, if you ask me, a little correction won't hurt once in awhile." He said.

"Not fair! Not Fair!" Jakotsu whined, "Help me any of you, Brother Bankotsu? Com'mon at least you have to help me?" Jakotsu said hopefully, but Bankotsu just laughed, and so Jakotsu just looked at the rest of us expecting someone to help him, while an amused Inuyasha finished cooking our meal.

"I think Inuyasha's right on this one Jakotsu," I said, chuckling.

"What!? How could you Mukotsu! You've always been mean to me but this?" Jakotsu said.

"Since when am I mean to you?" I said confused.

"Don't play dumb! Jakotsu said, "You tried to poison me before!" Jakotsu whined to me.

"I didn't, I knew you were smart enough to get out of the way, Besides, It was my attempt to get rid of Inuyasha." I said glancing at him as I said it. He smiled,

"No worries! Inuyasha is a boy of the past, I am Akikotsu now remember? Inuyasha might as well be said dead." He said. I was was shocked as was the rest of us, to hear him just say something like that. Taking 8 bowls and handing one to each of us, He said, "Oh, and by the way, Dinner's done.". He took the large pot of food away from the fire where it had cooked. Brown rice with small vegetables pieces like corn, peas and carrot, was our meal for today. We were all hungry, so each of us had seconds, a few even thirds, but there was still a lot more for Jakotsu to eat. By the time he was done eating all that we didn't, he was so full that he stuck his tongue out, laying on his side, holding his stomach, muttering groans and that he felt sick. The all of us felt bad for laughing at him, but Inuyasha did have a solid point about him whining all the time, he at least probably won't whine at all for a while, so now we might have some peace and quiet when we needed, without Jakotsu complaining that he was bored. I watched as Suikotsu helped Jakotsu get to his mat. They were actually somewhat comfy mats made of vines and leafs, that Akikotsu had made for us. Bankotsu looked at Akikotsu. His long hair seemed to illuminate in the moonlight.

"About what you said earlier," Bankotsu said, looking at Akikotsu as he cleaned up our meal. Akikotsu looked up at Bankotsu.

"Yes?" He asked. We all focused on Akikotsu, except for Jakotsu who had literally passed out. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha for a few seconds, uncertain of him.

"Is that what you really think?" Bankotsu asked, "About….' _Inuyasha,_ ' ….I mean." He had hesitated when he called Inuyasha a different person than Akikotsu. But when thinking about it, it was no different than saying that, the old Suikotsu, who had been a villages doctor, was a different person than Suikotsu now. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, a look of seriousness, that none of us had ever seen before, was in his eyes.

"Yes. " He said simply. Bankotsu clearly hadn't known how to respond, he nodded, and walked to his own mat. After we changed into our other cloth, Akikotsu took our cloth and dishes all in one to the lake. I needed to make some more poison after that huge slaughter, so, I stayed up while the others slept. Using my own Suribachi and Surikogi, just like the ones Akikotsu used to cook, I crushed, and mixed, until I had restocked all my poisons, and the late night Cicadas chirped loudly. I looked up as I heard Akikotsu's footsteps. He put the dried, cleaned bowls in the bags he had gotten a few villages back. Bankotsu had bought a couple when Akikotsu asked about them, saying that he needed something to help transport the bowls and cooking materials, and his washing board, which he used to wash our cloths. He looked at me, I looked at him. He walked over to me and sat down.

"Ya' gotta moment?" He asked, whispering so that the others wouldn't wake up.

"Sure," I said, whispering as well.

"You ever heard of a poison called, 'Tenma Yukanan'?" He asked. I looked at him surprised, I had thought myself to be the master of poisons. I had believed that I knew all types names, and recipes down to the smallest ingredients and details, but, It seems I was wrong. I looked at him with great interest.

"I can't say I have, Fill me in on this poison." I said. He smiled, he seemed proud to know something that a master of poison didn't.

"It's a demon poison, their are only a few poisons that are used by demons, Four to be exact. Only two of them were actually made by demons, but Tenma Yukanan was one. It's supposed to mean Demon Misfortune, or something like that. It is said that it is the only poison in all of Asia that could kill a yokai in mere seconds, and badly poison and sicken a Daiyokai. Other than that knowledge, The guy who made it is dead. He wasn't taking proper precautions. I've heard the recipe before, but I've never tried it, because of course It could kill me too." He said.

"Then why suddenly bring it up," I asked.

"Because, Your a master at this stuff right? I wanna try!" He said excitedly. I gave him a look,

"Hold on now." I said strictly, "Curiosity will kill the cat, or In this case the dog. It sounds dangerous even for someone of my skill." I said, "It's best not to mess around unless we know all we can about it.".

"I doesn't affect humans I know that too." He said.

"And how would that be possible?" I asked, there's no way that could be true.

"It's made from stuff demons are allergic too. And most of that stuff humans aren't affected by. Just like how a regular bee, will sting a human, for some they get the normal reaction, others will swell up with hives, but a demon won't be affected by a regular bee no matter what." He said. That actually made sense. "Demons share many things in common with one another, including allergies. Stuff like, certain berries and flowers, the venom of the Saimyosho, and other stuff are used to make that poison" He said. I hesitated for a moment.

"What if it poisons you?" I asked him.

"I've already thought about that, since I'm a half demon I'm Immune to most of the ingredients, The poison is no more effective on me than any other of your poison." He said, "Besides that I have a fellow half-demon friend who's good with medicine." He said.

"Ok, then we'll start collecting the ingredients as we fulfill orders from Bankotsu and travel with the group." I said, "For now though I'm tired, so let's go to bed now.". Akikotsu smiled and nodded in agreement, getting up and walking over to his mat. I cleaned up, after myself and then did the same.


End file.
